


Indovina Chi Viene A Cena?

by thelightattheendofthistunnel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Everybody Lives, Fluff, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), This is so sappy, thanos never came and everything is fine, tony & his many pop culture references, tony needs therapy after this
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelightattheendofthistunnel/pseuds/thelightattheendofthistunnel
Summary: Thor. Era Thor, cazzo. Thor, e una fottuta astronave aliena piena di Asgardiani.





	Indovina Chi Viene A Cena?

 

Tony afferrò il pezzo di stoffa pulito che Dum-E gli stava porgendo e vi ci strofinò le mani, sporche di lubrificante. Diavolo, i miglioramenti per il nuovo supporto per le gambe di Rhodey gli stavano dando più grattacapi del previsto. Non mancava settimana che non andasse ad applicare qualche miglioria, certo, ma quel dannato sistema di collegamento all’apparato motorio era ancora troppo poco efficiente. Forse se avesse provato a velocizzarlo con un qualche tipo di materiale superconduttore, allora…

«Tony? Credo che tu questa la voglia vedere.»

Sentire improvvisamente la voce di Pepper dietro di sé fece trasalire Tony dallo sgabello su cui era seduto. «Dannazione, Pepper, mi hai fatto venire un colpo!»

Lei di tutta risposta gli porse il proprio cellulare, facendogli segno di prenderlo in mano. Tony la ignorò. «Come diavolo hai fatto ad entrare in offici…»

«Davvero credevi che non sarei riuscita a scoprire la tua password?» Alzò un sopracciglio con fare accondiscendente. «“ _Paparino è a casa_ ”. Sul serio, Tony?»

«Beh, è la verità, tecnicamente io _sono_...»

«Non è per questo che sono qui» tagliò corto Pepper. «Guarda qua.»

Tony afferrò il cellulare dalla sua mano. «Cos'è successo ora? Invasione aliena? Qualche altro maniaco tenta di copiarmi l'armatura? Qualcuno ha finalmente capito il significato della stanza rossa di Twin Peaks? Cosa…»

Le parole gli morirono in gola.

Sullo schermo, già aperto, appariva l'articolo di una testata di giornale:

 

 

**NAVE ALIENA IN ORBITA SULLA TERRA**

 

_Come riferiscono numerose fonti accertate, compreso il ministro della difesa, una nave proveniente dallo spazio è in rapido avvicinamento al nostro pianeta. Non sono state ancora rilasciate informazioni circa l'identità dei suoi passeggeri, che anzi sembrerebbe essere ancora ignota. Attualmente si sta organizzando una riunione straordinaria dell'ONU per decidere come contrastare una eventuale minaccia aliena della portata di quella di New York…_

 

Improvvisamente Tony sentì il proprio cellulare squillargli in tasca. E aveva anche una mezza idea di chi fosse all’altro capo della linea. Con la mano libera afferrò il cellulare e se lo portò all’orecchio.

«Pronto?»

« _Signor Stark? È il Presidente che le parla. C’è un suo amico che richiede di lei_.»

 

 

Thor. Era Thor, cazzo. Thor, e una fottuta astronave aliena piena di Asgardiani.

Tony diede maggior spinta ai motori ai piedi della sua armatura e superò il muro del suono in un boato assordante. Una volta accertata la sua identità, l’ONU aveva accettato di concedere a Thor e al suo popolo il permesso di atterrare sul suolo terrestre, ed era proprio al luogo dell’atterraggio che Tony si stava dirigendo: nel bel mezzo del deserto del New Mexico.

Sotto specifica richiesta del bellimbusto, Tony era stato scelto come ambasciatore per andare a contrattare riguardo una richiesta d’asilo per tutti i passeggeri della nave poiché, a detta del sopracitato bellimbusto, il loro pianeta era andato completamente _distrutto_. Cazzo.

In poco più di un paio d’ore finalmente toccò terra e potette far ritirare i nanobot dell’armatura all’interno del core. Di fronte a lui, un’imponente nave spaziale gettava una lunga ombra di fronte a sé, quasi oscurando il sole, i suoi motori ancora in fase di spegnimento. Poi, dopo qualche minuto, tutto tacque.

D’improvviso si abbassò un portellone nella parte anteriore della nave, e alcune figure iniziarono a scendere a terra. Il primo fu proprio Thor, e ci volle a Tony qualche secondo per riconoscerlo: non aveva né i capelli lunghi di cui andava tanto fiero, né il suo martello che non lasciava mai il suo fianco, né _il suo occhio destro_. Tony si costrinse a inspirare profondamente e a non pensare a quale essere potesse essere così forte da ridurre in quelle condizioni il fottuto dio del tuono per evitare di avere un attacco di panico lì sul momento.

Al suo seguito c’era una ragazza in armatura che aveva tutta l’aria di voler prendere a pugni in faccia qualcuno e che a Tony dava l’impressione di essere la sorella perduta di Xena, un’enorme bestia fatta di – erano quelle rocce? – rocce, sì, con una specie di insetto enorme al suo fianco, un uomo con occhi dorati e un’enorme spada portata sulla schiena e…

«Banner! Oh mio dio, sei tu!»

Tony ignorò tutti i presenti e si fiondò a stringere Bruce in un abbraccio. L’altro fece un paio di passi indietro, quasi perdendo l’equilibrio, ma ricambiò l’abbraccio con altrettanta forza. «Ehi, Tony.» La sua voce fu quasi un soffio.

«Stark! È un piacere vederti!» tuonò alle sue spalle Thor, dopo che l’abbraccio fu sciolto. Tony si voltò verso di lui, e subito una mano possente gli si posò sulla spalla. «Sono contento che tu abbia accettato di aiutarci» disse, sorridendo raggiante. «Come stanno gli altri?»

«Da quel che ne so stanno bene ma… è una lunga storia.» Ed era anche una storia che non aveva alcuna intenzione di raccontare in quel momento. Le dita gli si chiusero in uno spasmo al ricordo del cellulare che Steve gli aveva lasciato.

Di fronte all’espressione confusa di Thor, Tony si affrettò a cambiare discorso. «Piuttosto, cosa vi è successo?»

L’altro inclinò leggermente la testa di lato, come in sovrappensiero. «È una… lunga storia. E complicata.» disse infine, dopo qualche secondo di pausa.

«E la versione breve e semplificata quale sarebbe?»

«Che la mia sorella malvagia segreta ha sterminato mezza popolazione di Asgard, tentato di conquistare la galassia e l’unico modo per fermarla è stato far avvenire il Ragnarok, distruggendo così l’intero pianeta.»

A Tony ci volle qualche momento per processare tutte quelle informazioni e per riuscire finalmente a richiudere la bocca e non sembrare un pesce lesso. «Hai detto… sorella malvagia segreta? Ma cos’è, una soap opera questa?»

«Senza contare il fatto che abbiamo aiutato a dare inizio ad una ribellione in un pianeta discarica governato da un tiranno incredibilmente somigliante allo scienziato di Jurassic Park» si intromise Bruce, indicando l’uomo-roccia e lo strano insetto. «Loro erano suoi gladiatori.»

L’uomo-roccia lo salutò con una mano. «Ciao, io sono Korg, e questo al mio fianco è il mio amico Miek.» Miek emise uno strano verso stridente, alzando una delle sue zampe in segno di saluto. «Attualmente stiamo seguendo lo Zio del tuono, ma appena gli Asgardiani si sistemeranno qui prenderemo la nave per fare ritorno sui nostri rispettivi pianeti.»

« _Tu_ » Tony puntò un dito contro Bruce con fare accusatorio «più tardi dovrai spiegarmi nei minimi dettagli cosa diavolo ti è successo, intesi?»

«Certo, certo» lo liquidò in fretta Bruce «ma prima le priorità. Ci sono circa tremila Asgardiani su questa nave che attendono notizie sul loro futuro.»

«Di questo non mi preoccuperei troppo.» Tony tornò a rivolgersi a Thor, che lo guardò sorpreso. Riuscì a stento a trattenersi dal roteare gli occhi al cielo. «Davvero credi che gli Stati Uniti si lascerebbero sfuggire l’occasione di assicurarsi come alleato un popolo di guerrieri millenari? Soprattutto se il loro neo re è un membro dei Vendicatori?»

«“Vendicatori”? Adesso sì che mi spiego quel nomignolo stupido.»

A parlare era stata la ragazza in armatura, che fino a quel momento era rimasta a braccia incrociate al fianco di Thor. Tony aveva pensato che avrebbe continuato a squadrarlo in silenzio per tutto il resto dell’incontro, per poi decidere se fosse il caso ammazzarlo o meno. Era lieto di essersi sbagliato.

«Quale nomignolo?»

«I Revengers» rispose lei, con un sorriso sardonico. «Nostra maestà non ha decisamente fantasia.»

« _Valchiria._ »

«Che c’è? Ho solo detto la verità, Vostra maestà.»

Uhm. Ritirava tutto quello che aveva pensato della tipa: aveva un caratterino niente male.

Thor sospirò. «Tornando a noi: Stark, sei quindi sicuro che il tuo popolo ci darà una mano?»

«Assolutamente.»

Un sorriso raggiante fece capolino sul viso del dio. Poi, con una risata roboante, stritolò Tony in un abbraccio. «Mio caro amico, sono infinitamente grato del tuo aiuto.»

Tony riuscì appena a rispondere con qualche fiacca pacca sulla schiena. A causa della fottuta mancanza d’aria nei suoi poveri polmoni, ovvio. «Sì sì, di niente, ora però ti sarei _io_ grato se mi lasciassi andare, Ercole.»

Thor lo lasciò effettivamente andare – ma non senza avergli prima dato a sua volta una sonora pacca sulla schiena che Tony sospettava gli avrebbe causato danni permanenti alla spina dorsale.

Massaggiandosi con una mano l’area offesa, con l’altra indicò il proprio cellulare nella tasca. «Se questo è tutto, credo che possiamo anche iniziare con le trattative. Dammi solo più informazioni sulle condizioni del tuo popolo e sulle sue richieste e… cosa sono quelle facce?»

Tutti i presenti stavano fissando Thor, che dal canto suo sembrava essere diventato improvvisamente nervoso. Il dio si schiarì la voce, chiaramente a disagio. «Ecco, diciamo che “questo” non è esattamente tutto…»

Non ebbe il tempo di continuare, perché il tizio dagli occhi dorati si voltò di scatto a guardare l’orizzonte. «Vostra maestà, c’è qualcuno in avvicinamento.»

In pochi istanti Tony fece apparire un blaster alla mano destra e lo puntò dritto nella direzione del suo sguardo. Non vide nulla, se non l’immensa distesa del deserto. Xena la principessa guerriera aveva sguainato la propria spada e si stava mettendo in posizione d’attacco al suo fianco, in attesa.

Tutti tacquero, l’unico suono udibile quello vento che spazzava la polvere.

Poi, d’improvviso, una specie di piccolo vortice dorato apparve in aria a pochi metri da loro. S’ingrandì velocemente, e da esso spuntò fuori un… un uomo vestito come se fosse Halloween, con tanto di mantello rosso fluttuante.

Ormai Tony aveva perso le speranze di trovare un senso logico alla sua vita, davvero.

Lo sconosciuto toccò terra con una grazia invidiabile. «Vedo che il mio avvertimento non è stato ben compreso, Thor.»

«Ah! Ma sei tu! Lo stregone dell’altra volta!»

Xena e Tony si voltarono stupefatti. «Voi due vi conoscete?»

«Sì, abbiamo già fatto conoscenza.» A Tony non sembrava che lo stregone fosse particolarmente contento della cosa. «Ma forse il tuo amico non gode di lunga memoria.» I suoi occhi erano puntati dritti su Thor. «So che _lui_ è qui.»

Lui? Di chi diavolo stavano parlando?

Il rantolo di un tuono si sentì in lontananza. Sulle loro teste, il cielo cominciò ad incupirsi. Lo sguardo di Thor diventò di pietra.

«Fratello, credo che ormai sia inutile continuare a nascondermi.»

Un brivido freddo gli attraversò la schiena. No, non poteva essere. Non _lui_.

Ma come ogni altra volta nella vita di Tony, le sue preghiere non furono esaudite, e davanti ai suoi occhi si materializzò l’essere che meno di tutti avrebbe voluto ritrovarsi tra i piedi.

Loki.

Immediatamente, Tony andò a puntare il blaster dritto verso la sua brutta faccia. «Thor aveva detto che eri morto!»

In piedi al fianco di suo fratello, Loki gli lanciò un sorriso beffardo. «Stark, è un piacere rivederti anche per me. E no, come puoi ben vedere non sono morto.»

«Purtroppo per tutti noi» disse lo stregone, facendo apparire un cerchio di luce su entrambe le sue mani. «Ma mi vedo ora costretto a dover rimediare.»

Un lampo squarciò il cielo ormai tetro. «Tu provaci solamente e te ne pentirai.»

Tony non aveva mai visto Thor così: il suo intero corpo pareva attraversato da scariche elettriche, i muscoli contratti come se stesse compiendo uno sforzo immane a trattenersi, e i suoi occhi erano diventati pura, azzurrina elettricità.

Per la prima volta da quando l’aveva conosciuto, Tony sentì sulla sua pelle il timore quasi reverenziale che centinaia di anni prima aveva spinto i popoli antichi ad elevare l’uomo che gli si trovava di fronte al grado di un dio.

Si costrinse comunque a rimanere calmo. I suoi nanobot potevano resistere a ben più di un semplice fulmine. «Ragiona, Thor! Quello è un assassino manipolatore! Ha distrutto mezza New York! Qualsiasi cosa abbia fatto per portarti dalla sua parte, non starlo a sentire!»

Loki strinse i pugni, le nocche quasi bianche dallo sforzo. Si rivolse al fratello. «Io ti avevo avvertito che non sarebbe stata una buona idea portarmi con voi.»

«Quindi è stata una _tua_ idea? Cosa diavolo ti passa per la testa?»

«Adesso _basta_!» ruggì Bruce, mettendo a tacere tutti quanti. Le vene del collo gli si erano già tinte di verde. Cazzo, non andava affatto bene: il bestione era l’ultima cosa che ci voleva in quella situazione.

«Questa è una trattativa diplomatica, non un’arena dove potete ammazzarvi a vicenda! Quindi abbassate tutte le vostre armi e _parlate_.»

Si squadrarono tutti ancora per qualche secondo, nessuno di loro intento a cedere. Poi Loki appoggiò la mano sul braccio del fratello e sussurrò un’unica parola: «Thor.»

Tony vide Thor chiudere l’occhio e inspirare profondamente. Le scintille che gli percorrevano il corpo svanirono, il cielo tornò pian piano a essere sgombro di nuvole. Poi riaprì l’occhio, e non c’era più nessuna traccia della furia cieca che l’aveva attraversato solo qualche istante fa.

«Banner ha ragione» disse, voltandosi a guardare Loki. Portò una mano a posarsi su quella del fratello, ancora poggiata sul suo braccio, e la strinse nella sua. L’altro parve rilassarsi impercettibilmente e lo lasciò finalmente andare. «Non siamo qui per litigare.»

Uh. Strano. «Da quand’è che Mister Inginocchiatevi-dinnanzi-a-me non tenta di pugnalarti alle spalle ad ogni buona occasione?»

«Stavo per l’appunto valutando l’idea di cambiare il mio bersaglio, _Stark_.»

«Tony» Bruce intervenne di nuovo a fermarlo dal lanciargli per davvero una blastata in piena faccia, mettendosi tra di loro a mani alzate in segno di pace. «Lo so che può sembrare assurdo, e lo so che probabilmente nessuno ci crederà, ma Loki non rappresenta più una minaccia per la Terra. E forse non lo è mai stato per davvero.»

«Cosa vorresti dire? Ha tentato di conquistare il nostro pianeta con la forza, è ovvio che rappresenta una minaccia.» Tony era felice di vedere che lì in mezzo c’era ancora qualcuno sano di mente che condivideva i suoi più che fondati dubbi, anche se quel qualcuno era un David Copperfield con guanti da cucina.

Com’è che la sua vita era arrivata a quel punto?

«È stato Loki a salvarci tutti» ribatté Thor, poggiando una mano sulla spalla del diretto interessato. «Ha combattuto per noi, causato il Ragnarok che ha portato alla sconfitta di nostra sorella Hela, e ci ha fornito un mezzo per fuggire.» Si voltò verso l’altro. Il suo sguardo si addolcì, perdendo la durezza di pochi istanti prima. «Senza di lui non avremmo avuto scampo» concluse in un soffio.

Loki deglutì, visibilmente a disagio.

«E come fai ad essere sicuro che non sia un altro dei suoi trucchi? Farti riacquistare fiducia in lui per poi tornare a tradirti?»

Tony si rifiutava di credere che Thor non avesse pensato ad un’eventualità del genere. Per quanto facesse finta di essere un idiota, era chiaro che quella fosse solo una facciata che Thor usava a suo vantaggio. Una menzogna per abbindolare tutti gli altri.

Dopotutto, non puoi crescere per centinaia di anni col dio dell’inganno come fratello senza esserne almeno un po’ influenzato.

La risposta, comunque, non tardò ad arrivare.

«Infatti non ne sono sicuro.»

Aspetta.

« _Cosa?_ »

«Ho detto che non sono sicuro del fatto che Loki non mi tradirà» ripeté lentamente Thor, come se stesse spiegando un concetto difficile ad un bimbo di cinque anni. Cosa che gli andava benissimo, visto che continuava a non vederci alcun senso logico.

«Cioè, fammi capire: ti sei portato dietro il tuo fratellino pluriomicida per tutto questo tempo senza neanche fidarti di lui?»

«Non ho detto questo» sbuffò irritato l’altro. «Io non posso prevedere il futuro, e Loki è libero di fare ciò che vuole, perché non deve dare conto a nessuno delle sue azioni se non a se stesso. Se decide di rimanere lo farà, se decide di fuggire e andare il più lontano possibile da me farà anche quello, e io non lo fermerò. Non è costretto a starmi dietro, non è la mia ombra.»

Loki sgranò gli occhi, osservando suo fratello con un’intensità che Tony faticava a classificare.

«Ciò non significa però» continuò Thor, apparentemente ignaro della cosa «che io non mi fidi di lui, e che non ritenga che Loki voglia davvero rimanere al mio fianco come afferma.»

Lo stregone fece scomparire i cerchi dorati ed incrociò le braccia al petto, ancora dubbioso. «Quindi stai praticamente dicendo che Loki è una mina vagante e che non abbiamo alcuna idea di cosa potrebbe fare in futuro. La cosa non è migliorata.»

«Sono disposto a far ricadere tutta la responsabilità delle sue future azioni sulle mie spalle se la cosa vi far star meglio, non mi importa» ribatté. Le nocche della mano che stringeva la spalla di Loki divennero bianche. «Lui resta.»

Si squadrarono per qualche secondo. Poi, come se nulla fosse, Copperfield annuì e fece apparire un altro cerchio a pochi metri da lui, attraverso il quale si riusciva a vedere lo squarcio di una casa antica, piena di libri e strani oggetti. «Per ora non farò nulla. Ma sappi che se accadrà qualcosa, non sarò più così clemente, né verso tuo fratello né verso di te. Chiaro?»

Thor annuì a sua volta. «Capisco le tue motivazioni, e per questo ti ringrazio.»

Il cerchio divenne sufficientemente grande da permettere ad una persona di attraversarlo agevolmente. Lo stregone li osservò per un’ultima volta, poi si voltò e sparì al suo interno. Il cerchio scomparve nel nulla con lui.

Peccato, pensò Tony, non era riuscito nemmeno a scoprire il suo nome. Avrebbe tanto voluto chiedergli se alla sua età anche lui fosse ancora in tempo per iscriversi ad Hogwarts.

La guerriera in armatura, che fino a quel momento aveva continuato a puntare la spada verso lo stregone in attesa di un qualsiasi passo falso, la andò a riporre di nuovo nel suo fodero. Il tizio dagli occhi dorati rimase a fissare per alcuni istanti il punto in cui lo sconosciuto era scomparso, poi si voltò verso il suo re e gli fece cenno che il pericolo era passato.

Thor espirò profondamente, i muscoli in tensione finalmente rilassati, e lasciò la presa dalla spalla di Loki.

 _Loki_.

Loki, che si trovava ancora all’impiedi lì, davanti a loro, sul pianeta che aveva tentato di conquistare per ripicca pochi anni prima, ancora libero di fare ciò che voleva, senza aver ricevuto alcuna punizione per le sue azioni, senza…

Bruce afferrò il polso della mano di Tony ancora puntata su di lui. «Tony, per favore.»

Fu il suo sguardo deciso, che gli implorava silenziosamente di fare ciò che gli diceva, che convinse Tony ad abbassare la mano e ritirare i suoi nanobot. Perché se c’era una persona di cui Tony si fidava nel dare il giusto giudizio degli altri, quella era Bruce. Ne aveva passate fin troppe per non essere in grado di riconoscere quando le intenzioni di qualcuno erano veritiere oppure no.

Ciò non voleva dire che i problemi erano finiti. «E va bene, mettiamo pure che ti creda» disse, indicando Loki. «Mettiamo che io creda al fatto che questo qui non abbia più manie di grandezza e che se ne stia zitto e buono nella nuova Asgard. State pur sicuri che il resto del mondo non ne sarà altrettanto felice.»

«Non possono fargli nulla» rispose immediatamente Thor. «Dopo averlo catturato a New York, il nostro regno e la vostra nazione hanno siglato un accordo che permetteva ad Asgard di processarlo e punirlo secondo le proprie leggi. E Loki ha già scontato la sua pena, quindi non è più un criminale.»

La sua risposta aveva l’aria di essere già bella e pronta, cosa che non sorprese Tony. Probabilmente aveva già pensato a tutte le obiezioni che sarebbero sorte per la presenza di Loki tra i rifugiati asgardiani.

«Ciò non toglie il fatto che il nostro governo ha la piena facoltà di accettare le richieste di asilo di tutto il tuo popolo e di rifiutare esclusivamente quella di tuo fratello per i suoi precedenti, rendendolo un immigrato illegale e farlo perciò bandire da qui.»

Bruce si mordicchiò il pollice della mano destra. Lo faceva ogni volta che si trovava di fronte ad un problema di cui non riusciva a trovare soluzione. «E certamente non ci saranno altre nazioni che faranno la fila per accettarlo come rifugiato. Mi dispiace, Thor, ma Tony ha ragione.» L’espressione genuinamente sconfortata che riservò ai due dei fece sorprendere ancora una volta Tony della capacità di quell’uomo di provare empatia per chiunque.

Loki strinse le labbra a formare una linea sottile. Incrociò le braccia al petto, gli occhi fissi per terra. «Te l’avevo detto che sarebbe stato inutile portarmi sulla Terra.»

«No» la voce di Thor tuonò secca nell’aria. «Ci deve essere un modo per convincerli. Forse se dessi loro un ultimatum del tipo “o tutti o nessuno”…»

Questa volta era Loki ad essere furioso. «E cosa, rischiare che a nessun asgardiano venga concesso di rimanere sulla Terra e costringere tutti a tornare a vagare nello spazio? Qui non siamo noi che abbiamo il coltello dalla parte del manico, e il nostro popolo non ha decisamente né la forza né i mezzi per affrontare un altro viaggio!»

Thor gli afferrò l’incavo del collo, i muscoli delle braccia contratti dalla tensione. «E cosa dovrei fare allora? Lasciarti semplicemente _andare_?»

«Sì, pezzo d’idiota! Sei il re ora, e dovresti saperlo che la vita di un solo individuo non è comparabile con quella dell’intero regno!»

«Non se quella vita è la _tua_!»

Nell’aria calò il silenzio. L’unico rumore era quello del respiro pesante, quasi ansimante di Thor. Loki aveva gli occhi sbarrati, le labbra schiuse a formare una piccola ‘o’ di sorpresa.

 «Fratello» continuò Thor, quasi sussurrando le parole «se davvero dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato – dopo tutti questi _anni_ – credi ancora che ci sia qualcosa nell’universo a cui tenga più di te, allora devi essere proprio uno stupido.»

Lo sguardo che i due si scambiarono silenziosamente parve durare un’eternità.

E ancora.

E ancora.

Tony si schiarì la voce, risvegliandoli dalla trance in cui erano caduti. Aveva raggiunto il livello massimo di disagio, grazie mille.

«Ciò non toglie che non vedo altre possibilità» tornò dritto al punto, perché lì in mezzo apparentemente c’era bisogno di qualcuno che non facesse deragliare il discorso in un toccante, smielato e per nulla fuori luogo momento di riconciliazione tra fratelli, cosa di cui faceva molto volentieri a meno.

Thor corrugò la fronte, pensieroso. Poi alzò un sopracciglio, colpito da un’illuminazione, e si rivolse a Tony. «Io possiedo già la cittadinanza americana, giusto?»

Tony di tutta risposta lo squadrò confuso. «Sì, ti è stata data quella onoraria per i tuoi meriti come Vendicatore.» Ma non riusciva a capire come la cosa li avrebbe potuti aiutare.

«E mi pare di ricordare che per ottenerla si potrebbe anche ricorrere ad un… matrimonio, giusto? Così che la cosa non possa essere contestata?»

«Be’, ovviamente si potrebbero dover fare dei controlli per verificare che la cosa sia stata fatta per amore e non esclusivamente per avere la cittadinanza, ma non vedo…»

Uh. Un momento.

Thor stava sorridendo. Anzi, di più: pareva che la sua faccia sarebbe andata presto incontro ad una paralisi facciale se avesse continuato a sfoggiare quel suo sorriso enorme, e Tony non era pronto ad assistere in diretta alle origini di un Joker due punto zero.

Anche l’uomo-roccia, che se ne era stato in disparte col suo amico fino a quel momento, pareva essere felicissimo della cosa. «Miek, hai sentito? Ci sarà un matrimonio!» L’insettoide, di tutta risposta, gorgogliò quella che a Tony parve una frase di deliziato consenso.

La ragazza guerriera si portò una mano a coprirsi la faccia. «Oh mio dio, non ditemi che mi ritroverò a fare la damigella.»

«E lo dici a me?» lamentò Bruce, scompigliandosi i capelli dietro la nuca. «Già immagino di sentire Hulk che vuole fare da testimone.»

«Ma figurati, si dovrà mettere in coda dietro Heimdall.»

«Sì, certo, una domanda veloce» si intromise Tony, alzando in aria l’indice. «Di cosa diavolo state parlando?»

Domanda lecita, a suo dire, visto che se davvero l’unica possibilità di Loki era quella di sposare un cittadino americano, sarebbe stato ben difficile trovarne uno decisamente non sano di mente disposto a farlo, pronto a dimenticare completamente i suoi misfatti sulla Terra, o comunque possedere la giusta tempra mentale per riuscire a sopportarlo per il resto della propria vita, a meno che quel qualcuno non si chiamasse…

Ohcristosantoiddio.

«Thor, tu vuoi fare _che cosa_?»

E quello continuava a ridere contento, porca puttana, non pareva neanche essersi conto di avergli fatto venire istantaneamente un’emicrania.

Fortunatamente Loki pareva scioccato almeno quanto lui.

«Fratello, non dirai sul serio…»

«E perché no?» rispose immediatamente Thor, il sorriso ancora stampato in faccia.

«Siamo fratelli.»

«Adottati.»

«Tu sei re di Asgard, dovresti pensare ad un matrimonio politico per rafforzare i legami con gli altri regni.»

«Mi pare di ricordare che tu sia ancora un principe di Jotunheim. Quale miglior modo per ristabilire un alleanza con i giganti di ghiaccio e fare ammenda per i torti che abbiamo loro causato?»

Loki gli lanciò uno sguardo di pietra. «Quindi pur di allearti con loro – pur di farmi restare sulla Terra come _tu_ vuoi – vorresti privarmi della libertà di sposare chiunque altro a parte te?» Un sorriso maligno piegò le sue labbra. «Davvero egoista da parte tua, fratello.»

Thor sbuffò. Un cenno di irritazione faceva capolino sul suo viso. «Sì, il mio è un desiderio puramente egoista, quello di tenerti accanto a me» gli rispose. Portò la mano ancora libera a cingere il volto di Loki, scostandogli delicatamente una ciocca di capelli ribelle dalla fronte e portandogliela dietro l’orecchio. L’altro si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro involontario. «Ma non riesci a capire? La decisione è tua, non mia. Io ti sto solo dando una scelta, e non mi opporrò ad un tuo rifiuto. Anche se vederti andare mi spezzerebbe il cuore più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.»

Gli occhi di Loki saettarono per un momento ad osservare ogni particolare del viso del fratello. Poi la sua espressione divenne imperscrutabile. «Dillo.»

Il volto di Thor si addolcì. Socchiudendo gli occhi, avvicinò i loro visi così che le loro fronti si toccassero. I loro respiri divennero un’unica entità. Poi Thor parlò.

«Ti amo più di ogni altra cosa, che esiste o esisterà. Desidero ardentemente che tu rimanga qui, al mio fianco, a governare insieme a me il nostro popolo e a portarmi consiglio, come re mio pari. Perciò, fratello, ti chiedo: mi sposeresti?»

Gli occhi di Loki erano visibilmente diventati lucidi di lacrime. «Tu, brutto, insopportabile…»

Ma non si diede il tempo di finire la frase, perché si fiondò a divorare le labbra di Thor. Suo fratello. Che pareva essere fin troppo entusiasta della cosa.

Ok, Tony si era sbagliato: _adesso_ aveva raggiunto il livello massimo di disagio. Diciamo che era stato pure abbondantemente superato.

«Ok, Lannister, direi che come dimostrazione pubblica d’affetto basta e avanza. E pretendo che mi paghiate le prossime sedute dalla mia analista.»

Anche se, pensandoci bene, con il livello di assoluta ossessione per il fratello da parte di Loki, Tony non era poi così sorpreso di lui. Ma Thor? Davvero?

Aveva bisogno di un drink. E forte.

E tipo subito.

Oh mio dio, a Barton verrà un aneurisma.

Tony scosse il capo. No. Le priorità. Tony doveva pensare alle priorità.

Tirò fuori il telefonino dalla tasca e toccò l’icona della fotocamera. Scattò una foto dei due e la mandò a Pepper.

 _Indovina Chi Viene A Cena? – Tony_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sì, l'intera fic è stata una scusa per far chiamare Thor e Loki "Lannister" da Tony. Non me ne pento.  
> Il titolo (e quindi il messaggio di Tony) è un riferimento al film [Indovina chi viene a cena?](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indovina_chi_viene_a_cena%3F)


End file.
